The Incident at Fredbear's Family Diner
by Zundae and Azezul Writes
Summary: There are many rumors about what happened before the famous pizzerias opened and why the original Fredbear diner was clsoed. This will explain our twist on the events that led up to the infamous five night's at freddy's games, in which Fredbear's diner was a happy, family friendly place. That was, until some..events..happened, leading to the bad name and "haunting" of the franchise
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: We do not have any association with the Five Nights at Freddy's game franchise. We are simply writing what we think is a cool spin off and backstory behind all the madness of FNAF. Most of our ideas come from popular and self-formed theories of the game. We do not take credit for most of the theories.

-PROLOGUE-

Mr. Fazbear had always dreamed of being an entertainer for children and their families. It was always one of his passions. He strived and worked hard and eventually was able to open his own diner with his family, who supported his efforts thoroughly. The only one of the family who wasn't too happy about this was Mr. Fazbear's oldest son, Vincent. He just wasn't a very happy go lucky guy, but nonetheless, he agreed to help his father and take a job at the diner.

The Diner started out as Fredbear's Family Diner. Fredbear was the main mascot for the diner; he was a tall, friendly looking bear wearing a cute top hat and bow. As the diner grew in popularity, Mr. Fazbear decided they needed more improved mascots for the kids to have fun with. And one of the newly occurring fads of the time was animatronics. So, that's when the Fazbear family decided to add on to the mascots.

They recreated Freddy and scrapped the old mannequin-esque Fredbear into storage. They also created three friends for Freddy. They include Bonnie, a purple bunny who played guitar alongside Freddy. Then there was Chica, a yellow chick with a cute bib saying "Eat Cake." Then lastly they added a more adventurous character, a pirate fox named Foxy. The new team of four animatronics made the diner grow even wider in their popularity.

So, along with the newly acquired technology and such for the diner, there were more job openings and such that came along. And this, my friends, is where our story will begin. So please, sit back, and try to enjoy our story. Also, you might want to keep the lights on.


	2. Chapter 1

When Clare first stepped into the Fazbear Diner, she knew immediately that she wanted to be a waitress there. Even at her young age, she knew that she wanted to warmly greet all the people who came through the door and serve them great home cooked meals. This was Clare's ambition. On the other hand, her brother Jack, didn't really have big ambitions for himself. Even after the two siblings grew up, Jack still preferred a more laid back lifestyle. But of course, any young adult can't live like that.

Clare did end up getting her dream job at the diner, not to mention that she also became a part of the Fazbear family by marrying one of the younger sons, Philip. Clare worked there for about a year when the new animatronics were installed at the diner. She thought they were a great touch and added an even more fun loving attitude. Jack was still jobless at this time and needed to get out of their parents' home. That's why Clare jumped on the opportunity to offer him the new night guard shift at the diner.

Jack was hesitant about taking the job, having heard that the animatronics were left on a free roaming mode during the night. The idea of a bunch of human sized animals walking around in an empty diner while it was dark wasn't very exciting either. But nevertheless, Jack took the job in dire need of money.

The interview didn't take long, considering the requirements were minimum and nobody really wanted a position like this. So, it wasn't too big of a surprise when Jack actually got the job. Clare was overjoyed to have her brother working with her and that he would be joining the Fazbear family too. Jack, quite honestly, couldn't care less, he just wanted some money to get a house. There was a staff meeting scheduled one afternoon after hours so that all the old staff and new staff could meet and discuss how the place would be ran with the new animatronics.

Vincent, the oldest son of the Fazbear family, was the main manager of the establishment. Nobody quite knew why that was, considering Vincent was one of the most unhappy and boring people in the family. But his father, Mr. Fazbear, thought he was more reliable being older than his other siblings. He did his job, and kept the place in a good order, so nobody really complained about him. Unless he thought you were doing your job wrong, then he would become quite troublesome.

The evening had come and everyone had gathered for Vincent's meeting about the new animatronics and their care taking. He droned on about maintenance, how they should be cleaned, and what they should do if one was to break down during day hours. It was confirmed that they will have to be kept on a "free roaming" mode at night, but Vincent encouraged the employees, specifically Jack, that this was nothing to worry about because the animatronics were programmed to be "happy and fun-loving". He also stated that nobody but Jack should be at the establishment after hours unless told otherwise and that if someone was here, not being a fellow worker, that the police should be contacted immediately.

Soon after, Jack had started his job on the night shift. The only thing he really had to do was make sure the animatronics didn't wander out of the building and to alert police if anyone try to steal or harm the suits. But still, the job was unnerving when he first started. No one should be used to those life sized toys walking around in the dark. But after working a few nights, Jack came to see that the animatronics were more like mindless creatures wondering around (which they were), and seemed less anxious and more bored with his job.

Either way, all seemed to be going well for the company and the employees. The new animatronics were bringing in many more customers, raking in the money for Mr. Fazbear, allowing him to up the pay of some employees. All, well, most of the employees were happy with their job and all seemed to be well with the world. That was, until, the first missing child's case turned up.


	3. Chapter 2

Clare was opening up the restaurant that early Monday morning but was surprised to see somebody else had already opened the restaurant for her. Normally, the manager, Vincent, was supposed to open, but he never did. They were lucky if he was five minutes late. But, of course, Clare didn't mind opening up the restaurant. Seeing Vincent had already opened the store showed that something must be wrong, so Clare hurried to see what the deal was.

Inside, she saw a few cops and surprisingly, her father, talking with Jack, who had just ended his night shift. Clare and Jack's father was a private investigator, the best in the town, quite honestly. Their father wasn't one to drop in for visits so, it was especially strange to see him here this early, accompanied by the cops.

"Father, what are you doing here? What's happened?" Clare rushed over to her father and Jack.

"Oh, good morning, Clare. Why don't you take a seat here with your brother?" The private investigator smiled warmly at his daughter, which made the situation even more unnerving for Clare. Her father was a stern man, almost never smiled like he was now. Unless something was wrong. Nonetheless, Clare sat down at the booth next to Jack and looked up towards her father with a puzzled glare.

"What is going on?" Clare searched Jack's face for an answer, but he seemed just as clueless as she did.

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Came out after finishing my shift to see Vincent and dad talking away. He pulled me away to talk. Then you showed up."

"Alright, alright, children." Their father stated, sitting across from them. "The reason I'm here is a missing child case. A report has surfaced here in town and the mother claims to have left her son here before the disappearance. Now, we'd lastly suspect this safe establishment for a kidnapping, but we had to search anyway to see if any of the workers had seen anything. That's what I wanted to talk to Jack about." His glare went over to Clare's brother, and his normal stern look returned. "Jack, you're the only one who watches these cameras. So, I need you to tell me if you have seen anything suspicious while working here. Any wandering child or mysterious person. Heck, a misplaced shadow. Anything, Jack?"

"No, not really. Honestly, the only thing that moves around here at night are those animatronics over there." Jack pointed towards the stage where the three animatronics stood still. "They're put on free roaming at night. But they just walk around like toddlers, really. Stupidly wondering the halls and even walking into the walls at the most random of moments. Anyways, besides those animatronics, I haven't seen anything else moving in this restaurant. And trust me," Jack raised his right hand and put the other on his heart. "If I were to see any other human being wandering around or on the grounds, I am to contact 911 immediately and call the manager." Jack had stated right from the dumb handbook Vincent made him memorize.

Their father nodded and rubbed his temples, thinking. "Hmm… But you say those animatronics move around?" Jack nodded in return to the question. "Do you think these here robots are smart enough to, say, kidnap a child?" he questioned matter of fatly.

"Like I said, pops, those things are the stupidest things in the restaurant besides Vincent." Jack laughed at his own joke, only to receive stern looks from Clare and their father. Jack coughed and stifled his giggles. "But, yeah, those things can't do much on their own. The only thing they really know how to do is sing and dance, but that's what they are programmed to know."

Once again, the investigator's face scrunched up as he rubbed his temples, a face the siblings had seen many a night when their father had brought home his work. "Say, Clare… Do you think anyone here could, perhaps, reprogram those animatronics? Teach them to do their own biddings, maybe?"

Clare thought for a moment, but realized she honestly didn't really know much about the animatronics. Clare had only seen them during the day, singing the same songs over and over. And surprisingly, it seemed her brother knew more about the machines than she did. "Honestly, father, I know nothing about those animatronics than what I see of them do during the day. And since they've came here, they never changed. But if you want information of that sort, you'd have more luck talking to Vincent. He's the one who has all the information here; he only lets us know the bare minimum."

"I guess I'll have to talk to that rat again." The father sighed. "He hardly let me know anything, either. Maybe if I threaten him with his job this time, he'll give me some sort of information. Well, kids, if you can't tell, the restaurant is closed today, we're just required to interview all the employees. So you're free to go home if you have nothing more to tell me."

The siblings both shook their head as their father rose to go talk to their manager once again. "Oh, and please don't be telling all your friends and stuff about this. We're trying to keep this situation on the down low for the restaurant's sake. We're still not sure if this kidnapping even has anything due to this place. So, if you want to keep your reputations, especially you Jack, keep your mouths zipped." And with that, the investigator had walked off to Vincent's office, not even bothering to knock before he went in.

The two siblings agreed to go out for lunch together to have a chat. Both of them were very confused with the restaurant being tied into this kidnapping. The place had been open for many years and nothing bad had every happened there. In the town, it was dubbed the safest place in the world for the children to go without needing an ounce of supervision. So for something like this, a kidnapping, to go unseen by the employees seemed almost impossible.

But Clare had a thought, suddenly. What if… it was an _employee_ who did the kidnapping?

The restaurant only stayed closed for that day, so it wouldn't arise suspicion among their customers. After that day, business went on as normal. Though, Jack was forced to watch the cameras more carefully and the footage had to be looked over in the morning by Vincent just to make sure there wasn't someone hiding away at the restaurant. But, to the dismay of Clare and Jack's father, a lead never arose. They couldn't get anything about the case.

A month had went by since the case had been taken up and everything seemed to be back to normal. The cops were almost at the point of closing the investigation, and any finger that seemed to point at the restaurant had left. All seemed fine again, but that feeling wouldn't last.

Another missing child's case rose up. Then a week later, another. Soon enough, there were almost ten missing children's cases. But more surprisingly, ever parent of these children seemed to say that the last place the child was, was at the fun-loving Fred bear Diner. Now at this point, there was no hiding the coincidence. Vincent was forced to hire a day guard, too. Cameras were constantly to be watched. Many families had stopped going to the diner. And the kids who still insisted upon going had to have parent supervision to stay and play.

The investigators were working their brains to death, still not being able to find a culprit. But they knew one thing, it was an employee. But just who could it be…


	4. Chapter 3

Personal Journal of a Fredbear Employee

I'm pretty sure the cops are on my trail, but I dare not give the slightest hint that I am the reason for the kidnappings. Honestly these cops are very stupid, considering the amount of time it took for them to even think that the person might be an employee at the "perfect" Fredbear diner. The parents of the children are stupid too. They were blinded by the false glamor that the diner has gained throughout the years. They were the ones who left their children alone. So, I guess I'm teaching these idiotic parents a lesson in the end, right? So I'm not too much in the wrong for my doings.

Though these cops may be close to gaining my trail of evidence, I shall not stop the kidnapping of the children. The name of the Fredbear diner deserves to be tarnished, even if it is at my expense. My hatred for the company began when my younger brother stole the love of my life. The lovely waitress is the only reason I still work at this shit restaurant. But now my blasted brother has stolen her heart and taken her hand in marriage.

Now, that isn't the whole reason I hate this restaurant. It's also the dumb pay us employees get. The owner of the Fredbear name is, by now, bathing in his own money. But we're still being made with the minimal, as if working at some mediocre diner. The pay I get is never worth having to deal with these slimy brats all day and all week.

In the end, my true hatred for the restaurant is the fact that it is looked up so highly upon by all the morons of the city. It seems perfect, shining, and golden like the old Freddy. But in all reality, this place is a shit hole. The only reason this place has a good reputation is because the kids freak out over the new, fancy animatronics. The employees are treated poorly by these lunatic kids and are hardly tolerated. The working conditions outside of the lobby is crap. The maintenance for the animatronics is terrible. The kids always tear up the machines and I'm expected to schedule the repairs, which is very often.

I just want people to see the true condition of this place, if not tarnish it forever. I don't want any other people to popularize the Fredbear name beyond the point needed. The job was okay in the beginning, though I was forced into it beyond my control. But now, with its popularity, it's unbearable and I want anyone who enjoys this place to experience my pain. I would quit, but since I am forced hear and not allowed to, I might as well tarnish this company's name in spite.

Well, now that I've ranted about how shitty this place is and why I feel it should be brought down, I need to plan out new ways to throw the cops off. I think I'm going to wear the old Golden Fredbear suit to lure the kids in instead of my other tricks. I feel this would be more affective and will eliminate my tracks more efficiently. Also, since I'm doing this, I might as well make it fun for me. The children deserve it anyway for being snobby little shits.

_**-Author's Note—**_

_**Zundae- I'm so glad that people are enjoying our story! I want to thank all the nice reviews we have been receiving, they really inspire us to keep writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. ^.^ Anyways, the story won't be too long, but don't worry! We will be continuing the series, writing about the other games! In this note, we may wait a bit to write the second story (about the second game) in light of the rumors of a third Five Nights at Freddy's game. We want to make sure how we're going to display the plot fits with the new game, when and if it comes out. We'll hopefully have more information on that by the time this story has ended. Anyways, we will hopefully be updating a chapter at least once a week, but I'm sorry if we miss sometimes.**_

**_Azezul- She's summed it up thanks for the positive feed back. Hella sorry I don't have much to add. Zundae is a word hog._**


	5. UPDATE

Hey guys!

I am so sorry that there hasn't been a story update in so long. Zundae was dying with the flu and Azezul has no computer access. But anyways, the main excuse is our procrastination.

Anyways! We did decide to wait on the new Five Nights at Freddy's game to be released, but like I said, failed to acknowledge that to you guys.

And now, FNAF3 has been released! We have watched Markiplier's full play through of it and are already looking at theories. When Zundae gets the time and money, we'll buy the game and play it ourselves to find any other secrets that we may have missed from looking online. But what we have found out so far has practically destroyed our story timeline and ideas. So, we have decided that we are going to wait on updating the stories for a while to gather up new ideas and theories and create a new timeline for our stories that stays as canon as possible, which is what our original intention was.

We may be adding changes to what we have already posted, or may rewrite it as a whole. If we just change a few chapters, I'll post an update so you guys will know. And if we rewrite it, I'll just create a new story and post on the old one that we decided to trash it.

I strongly encourage you guys to email us! Our emails and other contact info is posted in our bio. We really want to know everyone's theories about the new game posted and such and want to know what you guys would want to see in our upcoming stories. We would love to talk to you guys and exchange ideas! Also, if you guys want updates, you can email us. Or if a lot of people want updates, we'll create a Tumblr or Twitter so we can keep you guys well updated.

I'm not sure how long these stories will be on hiatus, just basically until we have finalized all our ideas to make sure our story is the best that it can be. So hopefully it won't be too long, no longer than a month. We do not plan on giving up on this series of stories, but if we can't get enough ideas or after posting some, can't get enough reviews to help, we might stop. But, we will tell you if we do, so that you're not left in the dark.

Again, sorry for the lack of update until now. I hope to hear from you guys so we can exchange ideas, it would be much appreciated! Thank you for sticking with the story thus far. We'll try to sort everything out as quickly as possible.


End file.
